


This endless and undead nightmare

by Lovesickbeats



Category: Lovesickzombies
Genre: Lovesickstories, Multi, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovesickbeats/pseuds/Lovesickbeats
Summary: Join Cameron and fellow survivors on their adventure to find Zoey and hopefully an end to this apocalypse.You can’t trust anyone during an outbreak, but when it comes to Cameron and their search for their sister, trust is just something that they’re willing to put into people they don’t even know.Funny, right?Zoey is the only person they have left in their life and their grave mistake was losing her in the first place. On this adventure, Cameron has to learn to ask others for help and believe in the safety of their family while others well— their stories will just have to be revealed.





	This endless and undead nightmare

It's been a year since the outbreak began...  
Six months since Cameron has seen any trace of their sister. 

But, all Cameron can do is hope.  
Hope that their sister is still alive and that one day, one lucky day they'll run into each other again.

Things were only getting worse by now. You'd think after a year, something would be going right, but with all that thinking, you're only wrong. Cameron couldn't move any faster than a shamble — and that was the days where they would have the ability to get up and move at all. The only reason they're still going at this point is to find Zoey and together they could fight this endless outbreak. It was getting harder to speak when there was no one to speak to. Especially when you'd have to keep quiet when you're around unfamiliar places. One wrong sound can make you lunch to a horde and it's not easy to escape a situation like that.

Cameron has already been reduced to monosyllables and soon even they knew that was going to be a challenge. But that's the last thing they would be worried about. Starvation.. oddly the least of their concerns. Why? Look— if you're trying to look for someone before your time runs out, you'll care less about risking your life to find food. Zoey's disappearance was already a cold, throbbing ache in Cameron's chest that was too impossible to ignore.

It's time to stop thinking about everything bad and get up from the makeshift bed. Rule number one, use every bit of sunlight available to you. 

???'s POV  
At least the zombies aren't trying to attack him anymore and he had the space to wander freely. It's been... oddly empty around here but he's taking his chance to go out and find some food. After a bit of walking, the unidentified man found himself in a bit of a situation. That quiet atmosphere was no more. As he walked between buildings and just continued to get himself off the same course as before, he came across a shack— but that wasn't the first thing this man noticed. There was a horde surrounding the shack and normally zombies wouldn't do that unless someone was inside. Maybe he should mind his business but that curiosity struck and he decided to help. There was about... 12– zombies there. This is going to be a mess. 

The male figure pulled the mask from his face and took a deep sigh. He pulled a machete from his backpack that was hanging off his shoulder and looked at his targets. There was a bat that was also ready in hand, but that was only for use for a smaller environment.

The bat had a name carved into it. Dragon... He approached the horde and took it out from the opening, slowly moving the zombies away from the shack entrance. When there was about five zombies down, the door to the shack opened but this Dragon guy had no idea that the person escaped. 

He soon found out though. Instead of escaping, the lady who walked out of the shack decided to help him with killing these undead creatures since he did save her life. The young female took out a gun and shot a zombie through the side of its head. Without hesitation, she threw a small handgun over to the male she's never met before and together they defeated the horde. Gunshots filled the air and the zombie count slowly lowered. 

There were bodies and blood everywhere.

Disgusting.

But now that their main goal is completed. Who is this girl he just saved..? Is she to be trusted?

The young woman held out her hand. For what exactly? Unknown to Dragon. He scrunched his nose while looking at her and she finally opened her mouth to speak.

"My gun. I'll need it back."


End file.
